


The Divide

by Under_supernatural_94



Series: There You'll Be [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Captain America, F/M, Female Reader, Part 3, Some Swearing, Some angst, Will bring the song back!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_supernatural_94/pseuds/Under_supernatural_94
Summary: The reader returns after months continuing the search for Bucky on her own. She is greeted with a team divided and a international tragedy which is getting you closer to your Bucky. Will the team survive this newest challenge.





	1. The Prodigal Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is as promised! The first chapter of Civil War! I own none of the characters and please forgive my grammar mistakes!!! Enjoy!

The future was getting more and more over your head. Starks robot coming to life and trying to wipe out the planet was a new notch on the weirdness belt. That was saying something considering that aliens from literal outer space descended on New York. After months of getting distracted away from your secret mission to find Bucky you decided to take a break from the Avengers. It was tough to convince Sam and Steve to stay with the Avengers, but eventually they knew it would be better if you tracked our own leads. Your leads lead you all over Europe. Germany, Russia, London, all had promising leads but you always came up empty handed. You were on your way to track down an arms dealer in Romania when you saw what had happened in Nigeria. You booked the first flight back to the states.

“ _Oh, Steve what have you gotten yourself into”_

You walked up to the new compound, feeling a wave of nostalgia roll through you. You didn’t spend much time here before you left on your trip around the world. You told Stark it was to clear your head about with everything that had happened. You didn’t think he bought your excuse but he gave you one of the stark credit cards to help you in your journey. You had developed a soft spot for him, he was exactly like Howard and it pained your heart when you had found out what had happened to him when he got out.

You make your way up to the residential floors figuring that was the best way to find Steve and the others. You take one step out of the elevator and get bombarded into a bear hug by a certain red headed Sokovian.

“Wooh hey there little one!”

“Y/N I am so glad you are back!” Wanda said talking into your chest.

“Its good to be back Wanda,” You pull her back keeping your hands on her shoulders “Wanda you have to know that what happened was not your fault.”

“I figured you saw the news.” She looked down in shame.

You were about to say something when a voice cut you off.

“Y/N”

You turn to see your life long friend staring at you, surprise written all over his face. You lost contact for a few months when you went into deep cover to try and find more about Bucky. You walk away from Wanda and embrace Steve with all your might. He felt like home and it hit you like a ton of brick how much you had missed him.

“Steve.” You looked up and smiled “I’m sorry I didn’t let you know I was coming.”

“Its ok I am just glad you are back. Just in time to go see Tony and his new friend from the state department.”

“ _Oh Joy”_

Everyone walked into the meeting room and welcomed you back. You could sense that something was off with Tony. He looked at you with sadness that could crush you. You all take a seat and the Secretary of State starts addressing the group.

“Five years ago, I suffered a heart attack I dropped right in the middle of my back swing. Turns out it was the best around of my life. Because after 13 hours of surgery, and a triple bypass I found something 40 years in the army had never taught me. Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us. Protected us risked, your lives there are a great many people who see you say heroes. But there are some who prefer vigilantes.” He words sparked strong emotions from everyone. Vigilantes was not a word you would ever use to describe the Avengers.

“And what word would you use Mr. Secretary?” Nat asked smoothly.

“How bout dangerous. What would you call a group of us-based enhanced individual who routinely ignore sovereign boards and inflict their will wherever they choose? Who frankly seem unconcerned with what they leave behind.”

The screen behind the secretary starts replaying all the disasters that have happened over the past few years.

“New York, DC, Sokovia, Lagos.” He reminded us of the horrors that we all have observed. You look at the DC clip along. You would never forget that day, and you had the scars to make sure that you could never forget. Sensing your discomfort and seeing Wanda’s obvious pain Steve decided to stop the slide so.

“That’s enough.”

“For the past three years you have operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That is something the government of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution. The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries. It states that the avengers would no longer be a private organization. Instead it would be under the United Nations panel and be deploy when and if that panel deems it necessary.”

“The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place I feel we’ve done that.” Steve tried to reason with the Secretary.  

“Tell me captain do you know where Thor and banner are right now?”

“ _Good question.”_ You thought.

“If I missed place a couple of 30 megaton nukes you bet there would be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That’s how the world works. Believe me this is the middle ground.”

“So, there are contingencies.” You hear Rhodey state.

“Three days from now the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the accords talk it over.” He informed

“And if we come to a decision you don’t like?” Nat asked.

“Then you retire.”

Well simple as that. Give up your freedom to defend everyone or leave the world to defend itself. With that bomb dropped everyone adjured to the common area. You could see that the message from Secretary Ross was weighing heavy on everyone’s mind, including yourself. You could see where the world was coming from but you believed that the avengers have done the world a service by fighting a war that the planet wouldn’t have survived. And there are always causalities in War.

“ _Well Shit. What I wouldn’t give to go back to the 40’s.”_ you sigh.

 


	2. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is struggling about how to deal with the accords, when you hear heart breaking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a little later than I wanted, but I didn't get much down time since the vacation. But here it is and hopefully I will get the next chapter posted either tomorrow or the next day. Again I don't own anything and please forgive any grammar mistakes! Enjoy.

“Secretary Ross has a congressional medal of honor. Which is one more then you have.” Rhodey stated.

“Let’s agree to this thing, how long is it gonna be before they lojack us and track us like common criminals.” Sam countered

“117 countries want to sign this, 117. Sam and your just like no that cool we got it.”

“How long are you going to play both sides.”

“I have an equation.” Vision chimed in

“Oh, this is going to clear it up.” Sam said sarcastically. Personally, you were intrigued where the android was going to take this. 

“In the eight years that Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. During the same period the number of potentially world ending events had risen at a comestible rate.”

“Are you saying it’s our fault?” You said mildly insulted

“I am saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incited conflict. And conflict breed catastrophe. Oversights is not a thing that we can dismiss out of hand.” He concluded.

“Boom!” Rhodey said over confidently.

“Tony you are being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal.” Natasha noticed.

“Because he has already made up his mind.” Steve stated

“Boy you know me so well. I am nursing an electromagnetic headache. That’s what’s happening Lt pain. Discomfort. Who’s putting coffee grounds in the disposals am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang.” He taps something on his phone and an image of a boy gets projected. You had a feeling that you were not going to like were this was going.

“Oh yeah that’s Charles spencer by the way. He’s a great kid. Computer engineering degree 3.6 GPA had a floor level gig at Intel starting in the fall. But first he wanted to put a full mile on his soul before he parked it behind a desk, see the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn’t want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He did go to Paris or Amsterdam which sounds fun he decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where Sokovia.”

Your blood ran cold.

“He wanted to make a difference I suppose but we won’t know because we dropped because he dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass. There is no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check. If we can’t accept limits if we are boundary-less then were no better than the bad guys.”

“Tony if someone dies on your watch you don’t give up.” Steve tried to give some form of comfort.

“Who said were giving up.”

“We are if were not taking responsibility for our actions this document just shifts the blame.” Steve continued.

“I’m sorry Steve that’s dangerously arrogant this is the united nation were talking about. It’s not the world security council it’s not SHIELD it’s not Hydra.” Rhodes countered.

“No but its run by people with agendas and agendas change.” You chimed in defending Steve as always

“So the prodigal daughter chimes in with the expected support of Steve. Where were you the past few months. Chasing down your ghost of a lover?” Rhodey said in a dark tone.

This rekindled your fire. You couldn’t stand by at let him belittle your search and insult your love for Bucky and Steve. You slowly rose and you can feel the anger pooling off you. Wanda watch in slight horror. She had never sensed your angry like this.

“You better watch your tone, Rhodes. You know nothing about what I have been doing.”

“Stand down Y/N.” Steve ordered.

“Well back to the issue at hand. When I realized what my weapons were cable of in the wrong hands I shut it down and stopped manufacturing, to try and redeem and save more lives.”

“Tony you chose to do that. If we sign this we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends up somewhere we don’t think we should go. What if there is somewhere we need to go and they don’t let us. We may not be perfect but the safest hands are still our own.”

“If we don’t do this now it’s going to be done to us later. That’s the fact. That won’t be pretty.”

“You saying they would come for me.” Wanda worried.  

“We would protect you.” Vision comforted

“Maybe Tony’s right we have one hand on the wheel we can still steer. If we take it off….” Natasha thought out loud.

“Aren’t you the same women who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago.” Sam said.

“I am just reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back.”

“Focus up I’m sorry did I just mishear you or did you agree with me.” Tony sounded almost victoriously

“Oh, I want to take it back now.”

“No no you can’t retract it now okay case closed I win.” Tony practically spun around like a girl.

You notice Steve checked his phone. You saw that what ever it was, it wasn’t good news. He immediately stands and exits the room.

“I have to go.”  

Everyone looked around and landed on you. You quickly left after Steve, knowing that what ever this news was you need to be there to comfort him. You follow Steve to the stairwell and see him staring at his phone. He hands you his phone and you read the message.

“She’s gone in her sleep.”

You can’t even speak. You look over to Steve with tears in your eyes. You embrace him. You both let the tears fall in silence. You head back to room and clasp on your bed and grab a picture of you and Peggy from the old days and your mind wonders back.

_“Peg, you are my only female friend, and I consider you one of my best friends. I would be honored to have you as my maid of honor.”_

_“Y/N once this war is over I will be proud to stand beside you on your wedding day.”_

_You give her the biggest hug and you pull away and showed her your ring. Steve and Bucky are off to the side sharing their own joy over the news. The night by the lake was one that you would never forget. You all group back up and give each other another hug._

_“Now Barnes you better not muck this up and break her heart. Just because you have known her since childhood doesn’t mean I will not hunt you down and make sure no one will ever find you.” The fierceness in her voice made even you worry for your fiancée. But true to Bucky form he just laughs it off._

_“Like you said I have waited my whole life to become hers, there is no way I would mess that up. And who knowns I think I hear a different set of wedding bells in the distance.”_

_He wiggles his eyes at Steve and you could almost see the blush in the dark of the night. You looked around at your best friends of the world and down at your ring wondering how you could have gotten so lucky._

You and Steve booked a flight to England. Per her request Steve was one of the pale bearers. Your seated in the front of the chapel with her children and grandchildren. It was remarkable what she was able to accomplish after you left her to get frozen. You still don’t know if it was the right choice. She was one of your closest friends apart from Steve and Bucky. Hell, she was supposed to be the maid of honor at your wedding. It was hard to think about everything you have lost. You hear the priest invite someone named Sharon Carter to say a few words. You looked up to see the SHIELD agent that was sent to watch you standing up. You never knew that she was related to Peggy.

“Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD. But I just knew her as Aunt Peggy. She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As kids we thought it was really cool. But it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related. I asked her once how she master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. She said compromise where you can, but where you can’t don’t. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. And if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree look them in the eye and say, “No you move.”

The world reverberates in your soul as you thought back to the accords. The rest of the service was peaceful. Everyone walked out to go see her to the cemetery. You and Steve hung back looking up at the beautiful glass work. You hear someone walk in and you turn to see Nat walking up.

“When I came out of the ice I thought everyone I had known was gone. When I found out that she and Y/N were alive I was just lucky to have both of them.” Steve looked up at you.

“She had the two of you back to.”

“Who else signed?” You asked

“Tony, Rhodes, vision.”

“Clint?”

“Said he’s retired.” Nat couldn’t help but give a small smile.

“Wanda?”

“TBD. I am off to Vienna to sign the accords. Just because it’s the path of least resistance doesn’t mean it’s the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together.”

“What are we giving up to do it?” You asked

“I am Sorry Nat but we can’t sign it.” Steve confirmed

“I know.”

“Then what are you doing here.”

“I didn’t want the two of you to be alone.” You smiled at her.

She gives you both hugs and turns to walk away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well did everyone make it through the sadness? I know that I was sad watching that scene. But you know what comes after this sadness is BUCKY! Yes the next chapter will include the reuion and the chase through Romania! I hope you guys are excited!


	3. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the intel you need to get you one step closer to the man you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Bucky, Bucky! The chapter has come! Enjoy and like always I don't own the characters and forgive the grammar mistakes I know are in here!

You head back to the hotel making small conversions with Sam. Steve walks Sharron back to the elevator. You smiled at them, happy to see a Carter making your best friend smile again. You turn your attention to the tv in the lobby and you mouth drops to the floor. Sam went to go get Steve. You go up to Sharron’s room to watch the news in private. You hear Sharron talking to her fellow agents while the news is reporting that 70 people have been injured and 12 are dead including a king. They release a clip of the prime suspect. They were saying it was Bucky.

“No. That is impossible, He wouldn’t do that.” Firm in your belief.

“Y/N you don’t know where his mind is at right now.” Sam reasoned.

“I know that he wouldn’t do this. He broke the programming. I know he did because he came to visit me in the hospital after DC.”

“He what!! Why didn’t you tell me? He could have hurt you.” Steve said concerned laced in his voice.

“Yeah right Steve. Who do you think pulled me out! Cause I sure as hell couldn’t have done it myself!” you snap back.

“Language.”

“Screw your language Steve. He did nothing but give a kiss on my ring. My ring Steve. The ring he gave me. I didn’t tell you because I thought it could have been a dream. But deep down I knew it was real. And I know he didn’t do this. We have to find him now more than ever!”

They sigh in resolution and turn back to the TV. Sharron comes up behind.

“I have to go to work!”

You travel to Vienna with Sharron hoping to get some kind of lead on where the real Bucky could be. Steve calls Natasha to see if she was ok.

Not really listening to the conversion to you scan the area making sure that no own spotted you.

“You saying you’ll arrest us?”

That caught your attention. You looked at Steve and he gave you a straight look.

“We are the least likely to die trying. Besides Y/N doesn’t believe that he would be this far gone. And I believe her.” That made you smile, but you hated turning against your team. You walk to meet up with Sam at a small corner shop. He still sounds skeptical but you could really care less. Sharron walks up to the three of you.

“Tips have been pouring in since that footage went public. Everyone thinks the winter soldier goes to their gym. Most of it is noise. Except for this.” She slides Steve a file.

“My boss is expecting a briefing pretty much now. So that is all the head start you are going to get. Your gonna have to hurry. We have orders to shoot on sight.”

That made your blood turn cold. You look at the folder and see the intel. Bucharest.

 Oh how the world works. That was were your next tip was leading you. Before all this mess started.

“ _I am coming Bucky.”_

The flight to Romania was short and you landed in about and hour and a half. You work your way to the address in the file. Once there you changed into your tac suits. You always need to be prepared even if you knew he wasn’t dangerous. You and Steve worked your way up to the apartment. You had Sam stay stationed out side as a look out.

When you walked into the room you realized how small it was. A simple kitchen, newspapers covering the windows, a small bed and couch in the middle of the room. Steve scopes out the drawers and you move into the kitchen. Look above the fridge and find a small journal. You flip through a few pages when the book opens to a picture of you and Steve in your uniforms. Steve joined you in the kitchen looking over your shoulder at the journal.

“ _He remembers us.”_ You think to yourself

“Careful guys German special forces is approaching from the south.”

“Understood.”

Suddenly you feel a presence watching you. You turn and see Bucky looking between you and Steve. Your heart stops at the sight. His hair is a little shorter than the last time you remember but not as short as it once was. He still had his piercing blue eyes.

“Do you know us?” Steve asked

“You’re Steve I read about you in a museum.” He turns and looks at you “and your Y/N I also read about you in a museum.”

He’s confession hurt more then you cared to admit thinking he would remember more about you.

“I know your nervous, and you have every reason to be. But you are lying.” Steve must have felt something that you didn’t.

“I wasn’t in Vienna I don’t do that anymore.”

“Well the people who think you did are coming here now. And they’re not planning on taking you alive.

“That’s Smart. Good strategy.” He concurred.

You hear the patrols foot steps getting closer.

“It doesn’t have to end in a Fight Bucky.” You reasoned

“It always ends in a fight.” He replies while taking off his glove.

“You pulled me from the river! Why!” you pleaded

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do!”

You had been paying to much attention to Sam's warnings which you now regret as you dodge a flash grenade. Between the three of you, you easy took out the first wave of agents. Bucky tries and head out the back door. You reach out to stop him.

“Bucky stop your going to kill someone.”

He quickly puts you on your back and you look up at him. He punches the floor inches from your face and fishes out a back pack.

“I am not gonna kill anyone.” He throws the pack outside and begins to engage the agents. You start to fight along side him and you see him toss Steve shield first towards an agent and out the window.

“Damnit buck!”

He heads towards the front door and begins fighting his way down the stairs. It surprises you how controlled he his. Steve joins the fight just in time to save an agent from falling through the stair well.

“Come on Man!” he says.

Your battle continues and Bucky jumps several flights of stairs. You hear him groan out in pain you look over in fear but are relieved when you see him pull himself up. You move past the agents trying to catch up. By the time you reach the other roof top you see Bucky engaging with a stranger that looks like a cat. The fight moves to the street and it becomes a high-speed chase through the traffic. After what seems like forever the chase comes to an end and you are all surrounded. War machine lands guns raised.

“Stand Down.” He could see the gears turning in everyone’s head. “I said Stand down. Congratulations Cap and Lt Your criminals.”

You all get detained and the mystery stranger reveals himself to be Prince T’Challa.

Considered your world shook again. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing and editing this chapter. I cant wait to write the next chapter and hopefully have some more tender moments between the reader and Bucky!


	4. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is on their way to the Task Force Command, unsure of what happens now.

You lock eyes with Bucky as they put him in reinforced hand cuffs and lead him away. You yearned to fight back and run to him but the fact of the matter is, is that you are in no way able to free him or yourself. They load you all into a van headed off to god knows where. As you are on the road you start to see the scenery change and you realize you were in Berlin.

 _Probably on your way to the task force headquarters._ You thought. You are brought out of your mind by Sam’s question.

“You like Cats?”

“Sam” you chastise

“What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don’t wanna know more?”

" _Yes, I do but now isn’t the right time._ ” You thought to yourself.

“Your suit, its vibrainium?” Steve inquired.

“The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle passed down from warrior to warrior. And, now because your friend murdered my father.”

“Bucky didn’t bomb the UN.”

It was your turn to be chastise by Steve, even though he only halved believed that Bucky was guilty.

“I know all about your love for the assassin Ms. Y/N. But now that I wear the mantle of king, I ask both of you as both warrior and king. How long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?

“As long as it will take for both you and the world to see the truth.” You resigned. You look ahead and see that the motorcade is driving down into a tunnel.

“Well I guess we have arrived.”

You are unloaded and you quickly scan to find Bucky. You spot him locked up in some form of cell. You wanted to comment on how ridiculously over cautious they were being but deep down you knew it was for the best. Whether you liked it or not, Hydra had turned the love of your life into the most dangerous assassin in history. You walk towards Sharron and a man in a suit. Trying to keep your voice steady you asked what they were going to do with Bucky.

“Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition.”

“This is Everett Ross Deputy task force commander.”

“What about a lawyer?”

“Lawyer that’s funny.”

“Put their weapons in lock up. We’ll write you a receipt.” Ross joked. You definitely weren’t in the mood for joking.

“I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that.” Sam quipped about his falcon wings.

As you are escorted out of the loading dock you couldn’t help but look back at Bucky. You look into his eyes, and see forlorn hope and frustration looking back at you. You didn’t know how he was reading your face but you hoped you showed him the love in your heart.

“You’ll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now Do me a favor and stay in it.”

“I don’t intend on going anywhere.” His majesty stated coolly.

You see Natasha walk up next to Steve

“For the record you two this is what making things worse looks like.” She told you

“He’s alive Nat that is all that matters.” You countered.

You walk into a big room and see Tony pacing talking on the phone.

 _“Oh, joy just when I thought things couldn’t get worse_.”

Nat says a sly comment and walks off. And Tony approaches the three of you ending the conversation he was having.

“Consequences?” Steve asks

“Secretary Ross wanted to prosecute. I had to give him something.”  

“We are not getting our equipment back, are we?”

“Technically they are the governments property, The Wings to!” Nat stated in a sarcastic voice.

“Oh, that’s cold.” Sam deadpanned.

“Warmer then jail!” Tony leaves you and you look around the room eyes falling on the wall of monitors. You find a screen that shows Bucky and you signal Steve.

Tony comes back some time later holding a small box.

“You want to see something cool? I pulled something from dad’s archives. Felt timely.” He smiled to himself

You and Steve take a seat at the table and listen to Tony’s speech.

“FDR signed the lend lease bill with these in 1941. It brought allies the support when they needed it most.”

“Some would say it brought our country closer to war.” Steve countered.

“See if it wasn’t for these the two of you would be here. I am trying to… What do you call it? An olive branch, its an olive branch.” He takes a seat himself, his face laced with frustration.

“Is pepper here I didn’t see her.” You asked

“We are kind of…” Tony hesitates

“Pregnant?”  Steve guessed

“No, No, definitely not. We are taking a break. Its nobody’s fault.”

“We’re sorry Tony we didn’t know.”  you felt terrible for them both, knowing that the last time you saw them they were happy and engaged.

“A few years ago, I almost lost her so I trashed all my suits, then we had to mop up hydra, then Ultron, my fault, and then and then and then I never stopped. And the truth is I don’t want to stop. I don’t want to lose her. I thought maybe the accords could split the difference. In her defense I am a handful. Yet dad was a pain in the ass but he and mom always made it work.” Tony concluded his little trip down memory lane.

“I’m glad Howard got married we only knew him when he was young and single.” Steve reminded.

“Oh really? You knew each other? He never mentioned you. Maybe only a thousand times. God, I hated you. And you Y/N he would tell me stories about the closest women friend he ever had, how he cared for you so much that he gave you up and helped you go in ice. Of course, he would never admit it to me sober, but the way he talked about you made it seem that if you hadn’t wanted to wait for capiscle over there that you might have been my mama. And it made me resent bot you and him even more.”

You could almost see the venom and hatred coming off him.

“I’m sorry tony I didn’t know how he felt and Steve and I never meant to cause trouble.” You tried and alleviate his pain.

“I know because you are both very polite people.”

“If we see a situation pointed south, we can’t just ignore it.”

“Sometimes we wish we could.” You agreed

“No, you don’t.”

With a shake of your heads you couldn’t help but agree.

Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth but I don’t want to see you guys gone. We need both of you. So far nothings happened that cant be undone if you both sign. We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-center instead of a Wakandan prison.

“I am not saying it’s impossible. But there would have to be safeguards

“Sure, once we put out the PR fire. These documents can be amended. Id file a motion to have you, the Lt and Wanda reinstated.”

“Wanda, what about Wanda?” Steve interrupted

“She's fine she confined to the compound, currently. Vision is keeping her company.”

“My God Tony, every time it looks like you are seeing things the right way…”

You zone out not in the mood to listen to Steve and Tony bicker. You were never going to sign away your right to protect people and now there was no way in hell that was going to happen. You longed to go back to the days where the only thing you had to worry about was is Steve going to get into another fight or does Bucky feel the same way about you.

“ _Those were the days.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum Bum, what a chapter. The next chapter will be up next, and it was one of my favorites to write so far. Thanks again for the support and the forgiveness of the grammar mistakes.


	5. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soldier has returned. Can the Lt and Cap stop him before its to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter! I hope I did it justice as this is one of my favorite parts of the movie. I don't own any of there characters and please forgive any grammar mistakes. PS I love the fact I got to insert the song that gave me inspiration again.

You got up and turned towards the screens where the psych eval was beginning. You could almost smile at the annoyed face Bucky was giving the doctor. It was the same face he would give when he got lectured by the school teacher.

You hear Sharron walk in and give Sam the receipt for the gear. The next thing you know the monitor in the office pops on and you can hear the interview.

“My name is Bucky.” Was all he said.

The interview continues and you look at the pictures that the task force released. Something didn’t feel right about it.

“Why would the Task Force release this photo to begin with?” You asked out loud.

“Get the word out, get as many eyes as we can?” Sharron threw up an idea.

“Right it’s a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb get your picture taken. Get seven billion people looking for the winter soldier.” Steve continued.

“You’re saying someone framed him to find him.” Sharron asked.

“We looked for the guy for two years and found nothing. Y/N you went out on your own and still found nothing.” Sam argued.

“We didn’t bomb the UN. That turns a lot of heads” Steve stated.

“Yeah but that doesn’t guarantee that whoever framed him would get him that means we would get him.” Sharron stated in a matter of fact way.

You got a sinking feeling in your stomach about the whole situation as you turned your attention back to the monitor listening to every world the Doctor was saying.

“Tell me Bucky, you have seen a great deal haven’t you.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“You feel that if you open your mouth the horrors might never stop. But don’t worry we only have to talk about one.”

Then all the power went out sending your heart back into your throat This was not good. You and Steve looked around the room and at Sharron.

“Sub-level 5 east wing.”

That was all you need to hear. You worked your way down praying that Bucky would be alright. The closer you got to his holding area the more bodies you came across. This was definitely not good.

“Help, help me.” You hear coming from the containment room. Your anger grew and marched over to the doctor. You lifted him off the ground and held him against the wall.

“Who are you and want do you want?”

“To see an empire fall.”

You hear Sam and Steve walk into the room and immediately get attacked by Bucky. You see him throw Sam into the cell knocking him unconscious. You and Steve engage Bucky trying hard not to injure him or yourself.  See him kick Steve into the shaft of the elevator. You try to go after Steve but are stopped by a metal hand around your throat. You gaze into the eyes that were once pure and full of life. The eyes that gaze back are cold lifeless eyes that bring death. You see your vision start turning black and plead with your eyes.

“Bucky my love come… co… come back to m... mm... me” You choke out.

You couldn’t tell if that made a difference but he threw you back towards the wall knocking you unconscious as well.

When you came to you ran to catch up with him. You found him entangled with Natasha choking the live out of her. You ran full force knocking him off. You defended yourself while providing minimal damage to him. T’Challa joins in the fight when you get tossed against a wall again. When your vision returns everyone has disappeared and you can faintly hear the roar of a helicopter. You gather your strength and race to the roof. You open the doors just in time to see Steve in a vice grip and the copter falling over into the river!

“NO!” You screamed out and dove off into the water. You surfaced with Steve and saw Bucky knocked out in his arms. The fear was lifted off your chest as you swam into shore.

You work out a place to lay low not to far from the Task force building. It was a struggle to carry Bucky up the stairs and arrange him in the vice. You never released how heavy solid muscle could be. You would have to apologize to Sam for being a burden during the triskelion fight. Steve goes to find Sam and update him. You pull up a chair next to Bucky and start playing with his hair, just like you used to in the war. You start to hum the tune to one of your favorite songs.

“ _When I think back on these times_

_And the dreams we left behind_

_I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life_

_When I look back on these days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_You were right there for me”_

You hummed the choruses giving yourself a little break.  

_“Well you showed me how it feels_

_To feel the sky within my reach_

_And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me_

_Your love made me make it through_

_Oh, I owe so much to you”_

_“Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength_

_And I want to thank you now for all the ways_

_You were right there for me_

_(You were right there for me)_

_You were right there for me_

_For always_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you_

_For all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_There you'll be.”_

When you finished the song, you looked up to see Sam and Steve and started to blush. They turned away to leave you in private. Not long after you feel Bucky start to stir. You got up to grab Sam and Steve. When you walked back in you Bucky was awake, a bit confused but awake.  You stood back behind the wall out of sight. You didn’t want to over stress him.

“Steve.”

“Which Bucky am I talking to?”

“Your moms name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.” Bucky gives a light chuckle.

The sound of his laugh made your knees weak.

“Can’t read that in a museum.”

“Just like that were supposed to be cool?”

“What did I do?”

“Enough.”

“God, I knew this would happen. Everything hydra put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the god damn words”

“Who was he”

“I don’t know.”

“People are dead, the bombing the set up the doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you, I need you to do better than I don’t know.”

“He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept, he wanted to know exactly where.

“Why would he want to know that?”

“Because I am not the only winter soldier.”

You couldn’t help but gasp. You didn’t think he heard you but he did. He pushed the gasp aside and continued telling Sam and Steve about the other soldiers. Sam left to go get some reinforcements and Steve left to get some food and other resources. As they walked out, they gave a quick glance to you, who hadn’t moved an inch. The silence was deafening once the door closed.

“Y/N.”

You could hear the pain in his voice. You gathered your strength and turned the corner. He lifted his head out of his hands and looked at you. It took everything you had not to go to him, but you were afraid that he would blame you for getting reverted back to the solider and for everything. You start to feel the tears prick your eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” his voice was broken.

“No, no as much as I feel like I had hurt you. If I was faster, smarter, or stronger I could have gotten to you sooner and none of this would have happened. Now and in the past. You wouldn’t be in this mess if I had come with you and the commandos to get Zola. I could have saved you from the fall. If I had followed my tip to Romania, I could have gotten to you before the world started looking for you. I… I… could have been better.” Your confession broke your resolve and you couldn’t help but break down and sob. You feel strong arms wrap around you.

“Y/N know that I never once blamed you for what happened to me on the train. In fact, my last thought was of you and what I imagined our wedding day would be like. Steve standing next to me and all your brothers, your friends and my sisters next to you. Seeing you walk down the aisle looking like an angel. It was that dream that carried me through the tough times even when I didn’t know why I was having that dream. Your kiss broke the final piece of hydras control freeing me. I couldn’t have lived my life since then. I stayed away because I didn’t want to burden you or hurt you.”

You sob quieted down and you finally got the courage to look up at the man you loved. His eyes were the same from way back when. They made your heart flutter as you hesitantly lifted your feet to give him a kiss. It was like no kiss ever before. The world around you stopped and all that mattered was that you finally had the man of your dreams back in your life. You knew know that you could get through anything together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh what did everyone think? As promised more Bucky and Reader fluff! Hopefully I will be done with Civil war before the holidays!!


	6. Back to when a Girl Loved a Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is back where she belongs... in Bucky's arms. Steve enlightens Sam on the moment that it all began in 1935

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised a new chapter!! I wanted to give another look into the development of the readers relationship with Bucky. I hope you all enjoy and I appreciate all of your patience!

You never noticed when Steve and Sam walked back in to the hideout because when they turned the corner, they saw that you had unlatched Bucky’s arm and the two of you fast asleep in each other’s arms.

“Well they say true love is unconditional.” Sam commented

“She has loved him for close to a century. She was around 17 when I found out about her secret love of our mutual best friend.”

Flashback (readers pov)

You were walking back from the corner library with arms filled to the brim with books. You loved to read and imagine a world far from the tiny streets of Brooklyn New York. You walked down the street with a smile stretched across your face because today was the high school dance. It was a special occasion because it was being called a Sadie Hawkins Dance where the dames asked the gents to the dance. this was a relatively new concept and it had the whole school buzzing.

“ _This is it Y/N. This is the day that you were going to ask James Buchanan Barnes to the dance and tell him how you really feel!”_

You had developed the crush a couple years ago, and you tried your best to hide your feelings. You valued the bond that you had with him and with Steve. You convinced yourself that it was for the best but then Steve had gotten so sick he almost didn’t make it. You admired Steve for his courage and kindness but almost losing him put things in perspective that life is too short to not follow your heart. So, you tried to find the right time to tell Bucky how you felt but there was never a good time until the principle announced the theme of the dance.

Once you got home you greeted your mother with a cheery smile and put your books down in your room. You finally got your own room after some of your brothers moved out and started their own families.

“Hey ma I will be back to help with dinner but I need to run over and talk to Bucky about something.”

“Ok tell his mother I say hello and I am still on for tea tomorrow.” You hear your mother call from the kitchen.

It took you two seconds to walk across the street feeling confident and hopeful. It wasn’t until you knocked on the Barnes’s door and heard footsteps approaching that you felt sick and beyond nervous.

“Why hello dear,” she greeted you in her typical cheery voice “James sweetie Y/N is hear! Please come in.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Barnes!” You heard a faint reply coming from upstairs as you crossed the threshold.

“My Ma wanted to tell you that she is still on for tea tomorrow Mrs. Barnes.”

“Wonderful! Your mother makes the best tea cakes!”

“Thank You! Its an old Y/L/N recipe.”

You see Bucky bounce down the stairs skipping the last three landing right in front of you and his mother.

“James Buchanan what did I tell you about jumping on those stairs willy-nilly! One of these days you are going to skip a step and break your neck! And I won’t be the one taking care of you!” she said sternly as she walked away back to the kitchen.

“Ma you know I am like a cat and always land on my feet! Any way what’s shaking Y/N?” he gave you one of his trade mark grins which made you go weak in the knees.

“Oh…um...hey Buck I was just wondering… Uh was wondering if you were going to or wanna go to the school dance tonight… _with me?”_ You tried to say the whole thing but Bucky interrupted right at the end.

“Yeah I am goin. Dot from our class just asked me after school. She is a dynamite gal I can’t wait!”

“Sh…Sh… She did? Oh, um that’s great!” you hope he didn’t hear the crack in your voice or your heart shattering into pieces.

“You know you should ask Steve and we can all go together as friends. I know that he doesn’t stand much of a chance with the other girls around here and I bet it would really make him happy.”

“Steve… right… yeah I will go ask him now. I guess I will see you at the dance. Bye Buck.” You turn and walk quickly to Steve’s and ask him to the dance. He was surprised at the invitation and told you he would pick you up at 7.

After eating dinner with your family, you wondered upstairs to get ready. You struggled with coming to terms that you and Bucky were just not meant to be anymore then friends. It was 7 on the dot when you heard knocking on the door. You came down to meet Steve.

“Wow Y/N you look like a million bucks!”

You could see the blush form in his cheeks after seeing you in a dress and done up. It wasn’t to often that you went the whole nine yards when it came to your appearance. Your mother nagged you about being a proper young lady but you valued comfort over being lady like. You could count on one hand the amount of times that Steve and Bucky have seen you this dolled up. Needless to say, it didn’t happen often.

“ _Maybe that’s why Bucky can’t see me as anything other then a friend._ ” You thought to yourself.

“Thanks Stevie. You know I don’t get dolled up for just any one.” You give a light chuckle.

“Yeah that’s true. Well we should probably get going Buck and Dot are waiting!”

You felt your eye twitch ever so slightly at the sound of Dot’s name. It was going to be a long night but you were determined to have a great time for Steve’s sake.

You got to the school and were amazed by the decorations that the council had pulled together. The band was jamming and everyone seemed to be having a great time. You and Steve met up with Bucky and his date. The four of you started dancing to the catchy tune. Out of the corner of your eye you see Bucky and Dot blowing up the dance floor. You and Steve were just focusing on not stepping on each other’s feet as neither of you were really dancers. You were proud at the strength of your resolve at seeing Bucky happy with a dame that isn’t you. After a few upbeat songs you had almost convinced yourself that you were having fun. But you knew that your façade was going to crumble when the band director announce that it was time to slow things down. The soft music enveloped your senses both soothing your mind and breaking your heart. The song was about half over when you stole a glance at Bucky and Dot. They were locked in a soft but passionate kiss. It was the straw that broke the camel’s back so they say. You broke away from Steve and walked out the door. Confused and worried Steve followed you out. He found you on the side of the school softly crying to yourself.

“Y/N what’s the matter? What I did I do?” he sounded worried.

“Oh, nothing Steve. This is all me and my dumb heart. I thought that if I had the courage to ask him to the dance that he might finally see me as something more then his tomboy best friend.”

“Y/N are you talking about Buck?”

“Sounds kinda dumb huh. A gent like Bucky wanting a tomboy like me. I am sorry that I ruined your night Steve. I tried hard and for a while I was actually having a good time. But seeing him with that other girl was just too much. I think I am just going to head home.”

“Ah jeez Y/N I always have a good time with you and there is a chance that Buck will come around… Someday.” Little did you know that Steve knew that the feeling was mutual between you and Bucky. But he was sworn to secrecy. He knew that Bucky wasn’t ready to have you be more then a friend. Someday he hoped you and him would get together.

End flashback

“After she confided in me about her feelings for him I walked her home and never told the him about her feelings.”

“Wow that story is like something out of the Hallmark channel. No wonder she is so protective of him.”

“They have been through more than anyone should be. In the first couple years after coming out of the ice I was excited to at least have one of my friends back. But I came to find out that when we lost him, she lost a big part of herself. I can’t even bring myself to imagine what she went through when I was lost to her as well. Waking up to her was a miracle but I knew that she was changed. There were countless nightmares and nights that I would wake up to find her on the roof of the apartment building. I worried about her all the time but as we adapted to the new world she got better. And now I feel like she can finally heal in terms of him.”

You were still asleep in Bucky’s arms but from the moment they walked in the door he was alert and listening. Bucky had lost most of his memories from his other life. He was starting to piece little things together about his family, Steve and you. But while he didn’t remember that night from decades ago, he could feel the sadness in his heart from all the pain he brought to you and Steve. He made a promise to himself right then and there that if you made it out of all this he would try and be better. To try and live up to the name James Buchanan Barnes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I hope you all enjoyed this little view into the past. Fun fact the first Sadie's Hawkins day was actually in 1937. I pushed up the timeline a little bit for the chapter to make sense with them still being in high school. Now that I am settled in my new home I can keep up the chapters. Thank you again for all the support over the past few years. I know my stories may not be the best but every positive comment and kudos really makes my day so thank you again. Until next time.


	7. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang puts together a plan to gather their team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Again I am not a English person so please be kind for any grammar mistakes. I also don't own any thing of marvel and just love the characters.

When you finally stirred from your sleep you realized you were alone on the ground. Panic starts to spread through your entire body as you frantically search for Bucky. It wasn’t until you heard Sam and Steve that your heart rate started to decline back into normal levels. You get up with a groan, laying on solid concrete has never done your back any favors. You walk out and see the three men sitting around strategizing their next move.

“I know a guy.”

You here Sam say. By the sounds of it they are planning on putting together a team.

“I am sure we can call in Clint.” Steve stated

“What? No! that poor man has just gotten a chance of retirement and a life away from this. We can’t bring him back now.”

“Y/n we need the people. Only Clint can get past Vision and get to Wanda. If I know Tony as well as I think I do he is going to be putting together his own team to try and stop us.” Steve gets up and puts his hand on your shoulder. “If we have any chance of stopping that doctor, we need to call him in.

You look around the room eye scanning for anything to look at that wasn’t Steve. They settled on the crystal blue irises of the man you love. You give a deep sigh resigning in the fact that you must pull a man away from his family.

“Fine. I will go and call Clint and meet him at the compound to get Wanda.”

“Ok and I will contact my guy for you to pick up, then we will meet at the airport.”

Time jump

“Clint you can always turn back and go home to Laura. Juggling all those kids can’t be easy.”

“Y/N Laura would personally kick my ass five ways to Sunday if I stayed out of a fight that needed me. Now come on we only got one chance of getting to Wanda undetected.” He says as he plants the distraction.

“Right.”

Once you see Vision float out to investigate you and Barton move in. You walk in the room and are greeted by a knife floating in red mist.

“Guess we should have knocked.” Clint Chuckles

“Oh my God. What are you guys doing here?”

“Disappointing my kids. I’m supposed to go waterskiing.” Clint sets up the trap for vision knowing that the explosion wouldn’t keep him long.

“Cap need our help, little one.” You say as you walk towards the door.

Before you even move five feet Vision returns.

“Clint Lt. You should not be here.”

“Really? I have been retired for what like 5 minutes and everything goes to shit?

“Please consider the consequences of your actions.”

“Ok they’re considered.”

Vision moves to intercept you but falls right into Barton’s trap. You grab Wanda’s hand and all but run to the door.

“We got to go.”

Wanda pulls out of your grip. Leaving you stunned

“Wanda the exits this way.”

“I have caused enough problems.” You and Clint sigh in unison.

“If you want to mope you can go to high school. If you want to make amends, you get off your ass.”

You look behind Clint and see vision breaking free. _Shit._

You try and intercept Vision before he gets to Clint, but your punches just face right through him. He pushes you and Clint back into defensive positions.

“Damn its Y/n I knew I should have stretched.”

You smile to yourself then started to engage Vision. After a quick bout he had both of you by the neck.

“You two should know that you can’t overpower me.”

“We know that we can’t.” Clint blurts out.

“But she can.” You continue

Wanda comes around gearing up for an attack.

“Vision let them go. I am leaving. “

“I can’t let you.”

She connects with the stone have powers vision and forces him to faze you and Clint out of his grip. She continues to force him down into the floor.

“If you do this, they will never stop being afraid of you.” Vision grunts out

“I can’t control their fear only my own.”

And with that she forces him to crash down into the depths of the compound. The three of them look down into the hole in awe. You look down at your watch and announce that it is time to go.

“Come on we got one more stop to make.”

After picking up Sam’s guy you drive and meet up at the rendezvous point at the airport. You exit the vehicle and go straight to Bucky’s arms. It was a small hug but it was enough to assure you that he was still there. You turn back to Clint and Steve.

“You know I wouldn’t have called if I didn’t need your help.”

“It’s ok you actually saved me and besides I owe a debt.”

You smile and give Bucky a tight squeeze.

“How’s our other recruit?”

“Oh, he’s raring to go.” Clint walked towards the slide door of the van and opened it revealing a man asleep. “Had to put a little coffee in him though. But he should be good to go.”

Scott Lang slowly gets up still half asleep. You couldn’t help but chuckle when he asked what time zone it was. When he realized he was right in front of Steve he started geeking out.

“Captain America. Oh wow” he starts to shake Steve’s hand

“Mr. Lang.”

He just kept shaking the hand too shocked to realize he was going past a normal time for a handshake.

“Captain America,” he continues to smile and shake Steve’s hand “I am shaking your hand to long aren’t I. Its just wow.”

He continues to look around the collection of heroes that have assemble. He looks to Wanda.

“I know you. Your great too,” he turns back to Steve “But hey I know you know a lot of super people. I just wanted to say thank you for thinking of me. Hey man!” Scott looks over Steve’s shoulder to Sam.

“What’s up Tic Tac.”

“Hey, you know the last time we met…”

“Was a great audition but it…he… it will never happen again.” Sam smiled

“They tell you what we’re up against?”

“Something about pyscho-assaisins?”

“We’re outside the law with this one. If you come with us, you’re a wanted man.” You inform him.

“Yeah, well, what else is new.”

“We should get going.” Bucky chimed in                                       

“I have a chopper ready to go.” Barton spoke

Suddenly, a foreign voice is project on the speakers making an announcement.

“They are evacuating the airport.”

You, Sam and Steve all looked at each other.

“Stark.”

“Stark?” Scott questioned.

“Suit up.” Steve told his troops. A heavy feeling weighed down your heart as you get ready for the fight ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The big fight scene is coming up. I hope you guys are ready!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? I have 2 more chapters written that just need to be edited! Hopefully I can post them soon.


End file.
